Simba
by captainleo
Summary: A Lion Cub with Big Ears is alone in the world and WDP circus. But with the help of a group of misfit dogs, he'll reunite with his parents and be famous.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I'm starting a new parody of another favorite movie of mine; one that you will all enjoy. The classic Disney movie, _Dumbo_! So, without further ado... let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dumbo and its songs, seeing that they belong to the Walt Disney Company. And any characters in this parody are not mine either.

And one last thing, if I see anyone send even an itty-bitty flame saying that I suck at this, I'll hunt that flamer down! Now, then... on with the show.

--

'Dedicated to all of my friends'

'FanFiction Pictures'

'Captainleo Studios Presents'

**Simba**

'Based on the Walt Disney film Dumbo'

'Featuring the voices of:

Jess Harnell as Hunter

Tress MacNeilleasColleen

**Jeff Bennett as Blitz**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Exile**

**Frank Welker as Shag **

**Jonathan Taylor Thomas**** as Simba**

**James Keller as Xiro**

**Chole Dolandis as Kairel**

**Supervising Director: Captainleo**

**Screen Story by: Captainleo and Alyssalioness94**

**Story Direction: Eirnbubble92**

**Music: Oliver Wallace and Frank Churchil**

**Lyrics: Ned Washington**

**A lightning storm flashes and a rain storm occurs. Then a deep male voice then talks dramatically off screen.**

_**Through the snow and sleet and hail, through the blizzard, through the gale, through the wind and through the rain, over the mountain, over plain, through the blinding lightning flash and the mighty thunder crash, ever faithful, ever true, nothing stops them, they'll get through.**_

**Then, a group of Storks fly through the clouds.**

**Singers: **_**Look out for Mr Stork**_

_**That persevering chap**_

_**To come along and drop**_

_**A bundle in your lap**_

_**You may be poor or rich**_

_**It doesn't matter which...**_

_**Millionaires, they get theirs**_

_**Like the butcher and the baker**_

The storks go into a formation, and one of them went ahead.

_**So look out for Mr Stork**_

_**And let us tell you, friend**_

_**Don't try to get away**_

_**They'll find you in the end**_

_**He'll spot you out in China**_

_**Or they'll fly to country Cork...**_

_**So you'd better look out for Mr Stork!**_

The Storks then fly down to a circus, delivering the babies to their parents. The first lucky parent was a female bear, who received two baby bears. The second lucky parent was a female Kangaroo, who received a baby Kangaroo. Another lucky parent is a female Hippo, who received a baby.

_**Look out for Mr Stork**_

_**He's got you in his list**_

_**And when he came around**_

_**It's useless to resist**_

_**Remember those quintuplets**_

_**And the woman in the shoe**_

_**Maybe he's got his eye on you.**_

The next lucky parents are two tigers, who received five baby tigers. Then a giraffe received a baby giraffe.

Then, two Lions are the unlucky ones of the moment. One was a male humanoid lion with dark red outer fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, a black mane and tail tuft, and green eyes. The other was a female lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes. They are Xiro and Kairel.

Xiro and Kairel were looking up to see if any of the babies were theirs. Unfortunately, they're not. Then they looked up the sky and went sad.

"Oh, dear." Kairel said sadly.

"Don't worry, Kairel. Ours will come soon." Xiro said, trying to comfort her.

What a sad day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as the sun rose all of the circus staff and perfromers awoke and began preparing to take the circus to another town.

Mr. Mistoffelees the train engineer oiled the wheels on Thomas the circus tank engine who was a blue tank engine with red stripes, a yellow 1 on its sides outlined in red, six blue wheels, long yet short black funnel which was the same size as its boiler and dome that had two yellow holes and a whistle, two black black buffers on the front and back of its red buffer beams, and a small bunker on the back.

as the staff were loading the tents, props, and others things on some of the railway cars the animal trainers led the animals into their animal train cars.

But when the lion's turn to board came, Kairel did not want to leave. As she and Xiro aboarded the lion railway car, she searched the sky again. Where was the bundle with their little baby?

Finally Xiro and Kairel boarded as Silver the hedgehog who was the guard checked over the train to see everything was locked and secure Silver gave the all clear to move on. "All aboard!" Shouted the ringmaster from the Brakevan. "All aboard!"

"All aboard, Let's Go!" Thomas Whistled. With a powerful tug, he headed down the track. Once Again the Circus was on its way.

_**Thomas the tank engine's comin'down the track Comin'down the track with a smoky stack**_

_**Hear him puffin' comin'round the hill thomas' here to thrill every Jack and Jill**_

_**Every time his funny little whistle sounds Everybody hurries to the circus grounds**_

_**Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack Thomas the tank engine' back Thomas the tank engine's back.**_

As Thomas Chugged along, a stork had been watching from his perch on a cloud. He had one more bundle to deliver, and the wanted to make sure it got to the right place. The stork looked at his map.

Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway 61 four miles to the gas station Turn left he said Then he peered over the edge of the cloud and saw Thomas far below.

"That's the place," said the stork, Picking up the bundle in his beak.

Well, little fella, let's get goin'.

The stork flew down to the train and landed on the roof of one of the cars.

"Oh, Xiro And Kairel! Special Delivery for Xiro And Kairel!" The Stork called, hopping from one train car to the next.

"Yoo-hoo! In Here! The Lionesses called. The stork hoped over the railway car.

Which one of you ladies is expecting? he asked

"Right over there," the lionesses answered, Pointing to Xiro and Kairel.

After a little service the stork left Kairel untited the bundle to reveal an adorable lion cub.

"What are you going to call him? The lionesses asked Xiro and Kairel.

Leo, Xiro said Proudly.

as one of the lionesses ticked the baby beneath his chin the lion cub sneezed. His ears, which had been tucked behid his head, Flopped opened. they were enormous!

The lioness gasped in shock.

Is it possible? one said.

Isn't there some mistake? said another.

Just look at those, those-- said another but stoped

E-A-R-S. she whispered to another lioness

Those what? Oh, ears! the lioness said picking up one of the cubs' ears.

These! Aren't they funny?she said but kairel annoyed by this slapped her on the paw Oh!

Oh, my goodness. - What a temper the lioness said as kairel held her and xiro's baby.

Oh, what did I do? Well, tell me. - Did I say anything? Said the Lioness.

Perfectly harmless remark. said another lioness

I just said that they're funny, and they are funny. the first Lioness said

They certainly are. Said another

After all, who cares... about their precious little Leo? a lioness said.

Leo? You mean Simba. said another lioness

Simba. a lioness said an with that they other lioness bursted with laughter.

Xiro and kairel turned away from the others, they did't care if thier baby's ears were big. Kairel and xiro thought he was beautiful just the way he was. you will always be our special little guy, Xiro said. Cuddling him in her paws, Kairel gently rocked him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It took thomas all of the day to reach the frist town and when he arrived ne was glad of a rest, the circus staff got out of their cars they stared to put up the tents, they sang while they were doing it.

Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike We work all day We work all night We never learned to read or write We're happy-hearted roustabouts

_**Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike When other folks have gone to bed We slave until we're almost dead We're happy-hearted roustabouts**_

_**Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike We don't know when we get our pay And when we do we throw our pay away**_

_**When we get our pay we throw our money all away We get our pay when children say With happy hearts It's circus day today**_

_**Then we get our pay just watching kids on circus day**_

_**Muscles aching Back near breaking Eggs and bacon's what we need - Yes, sir!**_

_**Boss man houndin' Keep on poundin' For your bread and keep**_

_**There ain't no letup Got to set up Pull that canvas Drive that stake Want to doze off Get them clothes off But must keep awake**_

_**Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep!**_

_**Swing that sledge Sing that song Work and laugh the whole night long "You happy"-"hearted roustabouts" **_

_**Pullin', poundin' tyin', groundin' Big top roundin'into shape **_

_**Keep on workin' Stop that shirkin' Grab that rope,you hairy ape Poundin', poundin' Poundin', poundin' Oh **_

The next moring was bright and sunny - a perfect day for a circus parade. The Ring master lad the parade on his horse. behind him, the band played a rousing march.

"Come one! Come all!" the ringmaster shouted. "Laugh at the clowns, Thrill to the daring feats! Come see the Greatest show on earth!"

Then Panthy one of the performers, who was a female human-like black panther with grey muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, long black hair held up in a tall bun in which her bangs are seperate, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and wore a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her right upper arm Began to Sing.

Panthy:_** Come to the circus, the greatest show on earth**_

_**come see the circus, see the circus.**_

_**If were not very careful life can overwork us.**_

_**So take today and make it gay, for thier are to many tears along the way.**_

_**So Come to the circus, it's circus day today**_

_**come see the barkers, & the garkers,**_

_**the bareback riders and the fearless tightrope walkers**_

_**The hero bears, do their routine, the greatest Extravaganza the world has ever seen.**_

The Crowd laughed as the clowns did cartwheels and played tricks.

They cheered as the elephants marched by.

They shivered when they saw the tigers growling in their cages as panthy continued to sing.

_**the big calliope will play, and 50 pachydrems will sway, you'll see a honker dressed in gray.**_

_**Shout Peanuts, Popcorn and lemonade!"**_

_**The human canonball will zoom**_

_**abosl and play the bass goes boom, to enterain your mum and pop**_

_**The people under the great big top.**_

And eveyone cheered when the lions marched by.

"Look at the cute little lion cub!" the people exclamimed when they saw Simba trotting along behind his mother and father.

The townpeople followed the parade to the circus ground. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and get your tickets!" The ringmaster called to the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the animal tent, Xiro and Kairel were queitley bathing Simba when they were finshed Xiro held his son in his arms, Dad you, me and mum will always be together right? Simba said

We will always be with you son, Xiro said

And one day Simba, you will be the star of the circus, Kairel told her son lovingly

Just then a bunch of boys came in.

"Look at those ears!" they shouted when they saw Simba.

That's the funniest thing ever!" the Boys Made faces and stuck thier tounges out at Simba.

Simba tried to hide behind his parents, But the boys wouldn't leave him be. Laughing and jeering, They crawled Beneath the ropes and pulled his ears.

Xiro and Kairel Wanted to protect their Baby. so Xiro picked up one of the boys and shook him to teach him a lesson.

"Help! Mad Lions!" They screamed.

The Ringmaster dashed into the Tent to help. Down. Xiro, Kairel, down! Surround them. Tie them down. He Shouted The animal trainers Threw ropes around Xiro and Kairel Who fought and Strained aganst Them.

One of the animal trainers Sonic thought that Simba was in danger so he pulled Simba away from them.

"Mum!" Dad!"

"I'm Coming Son" Xiro Cried as made a reach for his son but an animal trainer Captain Storm Clamped a chain Around Xiro's Leg

Xiro Roared with Rage and grabbed storm and threw him and a bunch of animal trainers.

The Ringmaster continued to crack his whip

Calm down! Tie them down! He Said to the animal trainers

Kairel was too exhausted to fight anymore but xiro had enough strengh to grab the ringmaster by the leg and throw him into a tub of water.

The trainers dragged them away. they locked them in a wagon that was set apart from the rest of the circus. There with their legs in chains, Xiro and Kairel stood alone, Kairel crying for their baby.

Back in the tent the other lionesses talked about Simba's mother and father.

"Xiro and Kairel's Behaviour was a disgrace," they said "And it's all the fault of that little runt with the ridiculous ears!"

In a corner of the tent sat five Dogs from different Parts of the globe

their leader was A Golden Retriever mix from the United States his name was Hunter.

The Second was A female rough collie from the United Kingdom her name was Colleen.

The third was A Siberian husky from Siberia his Name was Exile.

The Fourth was a Doberman from Germany his name was Blitz.

The Fitith and Final Member was a Sheepdog from Switzerland his name was Shag They had seen and heard Everything.

When hunter Saw how the the other lionesses Treated Simba, it made him and the others angry.

"Everyone's making fun of his ears, Blitz said.

What's the matter with them? Exlie said confused.

Well i think their cute Colleen said

We're going to do something about this Hunter Said sternly.

"so you like to pick on little Guys," uh well why don't you pick on us then," Hunter said to the lionesses and he and the rovers Barked, Snarled, and snapped at them.

The lionesses Screamed in fear and backed away from the five brave dogs.

"they're afraid of us comrades," Exile Laughed. "Wait till we tell the little guy hunter said." But simba was afraid of the rovers,too.

"Aw, you Aren't afaid of us, are you?" Colleen asked.

"we're the road rovers, and we're your friends Simba. We've got a plan to help free your parents Hunter said kindly."

Suddenly, Simba forgot about being scared and listened to everything his new frineds had to say.

"We know you Embarrassed by big ears little comrade," Exile said

"Ya But lots of people with big ears are famous. Blitz said Shag nodded his head in agreement.

So all we have to do is make you a big star. Guys leave everything to me." Hunter said.

That night, as the ringmaster slept, Hunter Sneaked into his tent. He crept close to the ringmaster's Pillow and whispered his idea in to his ear.

The next moring the tingmaster woke with a start. "I just dreamed an idea for Grand finale for one of tonight's acts!" he Exclaimed.

"And Simba will be the star!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Very next day, the ringmaster steeped into the spotlight. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced.

"We will now Present the most Magnificent, event ever seen! On this very ball we will construct an lion pyramid!"

The ringmaster blew his whistle, and the frist Lioness climbed on top of a large ball.

Simba and the road rovers Watched as the pyramid rose higher and higher, untill it almost reached to top of the big top.

They're almost ready now, Simba. Don't forget to wave that flag. Simba gave a demo to hunter.

Okay, okay. Don't wave it no more Little Comrade. we saw you. Exile Said

Now, look. All ya gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. Explained Colleen All right, now show me just how you're gonna do it.

That's it. Attaboy. That's the stuff Kid Hunter said as Simba gave a short run Your going to do fine out there.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," the ringmaster shouted, " Our New Lion will sprimg to top of the pyramid waving his little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen... I give you Simba!

Drums Rolled and trumpets blared. a bright light shone on Simba. The little lion cub ran to the springboard. But before he could make the leap, his ears got in the way. He tripped into the Lioness Pyramid.

Well what do we do now? asked Exile with concern.

"I know Biltz Said "RUN"! he screamed in panic and the rovers ran out of the tent

The lionesses teetered and swayed before they began to fall.

They tumbled down, crashing into beams and platforms they smacked into walls and pulled down wires and ropes. Finally, They crashed in to the central tent pole.

The Big top began to sway and billow. Then with a huge groan, it collapsed. Simba was left sitting alone and miserable in the middle of the ruins.

After the damage was reparied, The circus headed for the next town. in thier train car, the groaning lionesses blamed Simba for the accident.

"I never want to work with that little monster again," one lioness complained.

"Oh you won't have to, Dear," Replied another, because they've made him a clown!"

The lionesses gasped. Beging a clown was a disgrace.

In the very next show, the clowns painted Simba's face and dressed him as a baby. They put him on a tiny platform high up in a building surround by cracking, Prop flames. The little lion cub stood shaking with fear, While far below, the clowns Dressed as firemen ran around the ring squirting hosepipes at each other.

"save my baby!" one clown screeched.

"the baby will have to jump!" the clown firechief announced. the firemen held up a thin safety net. closing his eyes Simba Leaped from the building.

He fell through the net and landed in a tub of wet plaster. the audience roared with laughter. as the clowns bowed to the cheering crowds, they paid no attenion to Simba, who crept from the Big top feeling hurt, humiliated and miserable.

After The show, the clowns celebrated in their tent.

Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there! - What a performance! - Are we good?

Thirteen curtain calls. Thirteen!

Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right.

Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, Joey. Go ahead. Ask me.

You said it. We rolled 'em in the aisles.

Boy, oh, boy, what a act. - Oh, "what a act" is right. Stupendous, I calls it.

They'll have more respect for us clowns now. - Yeah, yeah, you bet.

Here, boys. This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it.

Bonza! Am I thirsty.

I could use one of them myself.

This one's on Simba. The Clowns said.

"Oh Cheer up, Simba," Colleen said as she and exile scrubbed their friend's sad little face.

We're going to take you to see your parents." Biltz said

A smile crossed simba's face. So simba and the rovers went to the car where Xiro and kairel were being kept. "Xieo, Kairel, Someone to see you!" Hunter called

Simba squeezed thourgh the bars of the Wagon and Xiro and kairel held their Son

"oh Simba my sweetheart, My darling said Kairel with tears of joy as she Stroked simba's Head she Held him in her arms and rocked him lovingly and she sang a song to him

_**Baby mine Don't you cry **_

_**Baby mine Dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head Close to my heart**_

_**Never to part Baby of mine**_

_**Little one When you play**_

_**Don't you mind What they say**_

_**Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear**_

_**Baby of mine **_

_**From your head To your toes Baby mine**_

_**You're so sweet goodness knows Baby mine**_

_**You are so Baby, baby, baby**_

_**Precious to me Mine**_

_**Cute as can be**_

_**baby of mine**_

_**Baby mine**_

_**Baby mine **_

At last it was time to leave. Tearfully as he left the wagon, Simba and his parents waved goodbye.


End file.
